Bad Omen
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Supernatural. Dean has committed the worst sin of his existence which resulted in the death of his beloved Roman. Now Roman is back from the other world to make Dean pay for all of his transgressions.
1. Guilty

**ilzehS** _sent me this prompt: Ghost fic (Horror/Dark/Revenge) Dean and Roman were in a loving relationship up until Roman's mind started going to dark places where jealousy consumed his whole being. (Thanks to Dean's close suspicious friendship with Seth). Their relationship became toxic and took a dark turn and somehow resulted in Roman's death. His ghost is now back to haunt Dean and Seth, who have now become an official couple._

 **This fic is for you my friend, thank you so much for your support in my darkest hour. I hope you like it :)**

 _And I hope some of you also like it_ _._

* * *

The wind was blowing hard, it was raining heavily. Several thunder and lightning illuminated the night. Dean was as usual on the balcony of the thirteenth floor of the pent-house where he lived. He could see the sea in all its splendor and tonight the sea was angry.

Roman always said that when the sea was so agitated it was a bad omen. Something very bad was going to happen tonight.

The rain increased its strength, and now it was difficult to distinguish if it was a storm. The rain was catching Dean, but he was not moving. He was like a zombie after all.

Dean lived in a beautiful and huge apartment, with all the comforts you could possibly imagine. A large and beautiful living room, with beautiful furniture, with a beautiful and expensive carpet. A bar with liqueurs of varied dates and provenances. A beautiful bedroom with a large bed and silk sheets. A beautiful balcony overlooking the ocean.

Beautiful, luxurious... _empty_.

A place whose beauty consumed him. Behind all that perfection laid guilt, pain and remorse.

There was a well-known adage that said: I envy people who drink, at least they know what to blame everything on.

And Dean was the embodiment of that phrase.

The auburn-haired man was slowly drinking a glass full of whiskey. Lately it was the only thing that gave him comfort.

The rain brought with it the smell of salt, sea, wet sand, tanned skin... _of him_.

And Dean drank a larger sip.

"Your cousins hate me. They accuse me of taking advantage of your death because I still live here...In this house you bought for us, with the man with whom I cheated on you. Who was also your best friend."

And as if the sky was in agreement, a huge lightning thundered causing Dean to flinch. Usually on stormy nights, Roman held him tightly against his thick body, making him feel safe. But there was no Roman anymore and it was all his fault.

"I didn't want to, Roman! I swear I didn't think things would end like this. You were driving me crazy!" Dean's voice was louder now. "You were paranoid and you accused me of cheating on you with Seth and..."

Dean felt that he could not contain the crying.

"The fact that I now live with him doesn't help my case, now does it Roman?"

Dean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of the sea reminding Dean of him. Tonight that smell was dormant. It was almost as if his presence was here. But it was impossible. Roman was dead.

Memories cluttered in his mind in a disorderly way. Dean wanted to forget but his mind kept giving him flashbacks of those memories that were nothing but anguish and pain.

 _"It's two in the morning. What were you doing with him at this hour?" The voice that was once filled with love and sweetness now distilled bitterness and jealousy._

 _"We were talking and I lost track of time" Dean defended himself._

 _"You always lose track of time when you're with him." The brown eyes looked at him suspiciously._

 _Roman stood up in a movement too fast for someone of his size. And the soft touch of his hands, which usually explored the auburn-haired man's body with adoration, turned into a violent pull._

 _Roman buried his nose in Dean's neck and inhaled as if looking for a proof of his betrayal. But there was no proof. Because Dean was not cheating..._

 _...Still_

"Seth was always right, you were not stable. He's been there for me... Advising me, offering a hand to me when you started with that unfounded jealousy and one thing led to the other. He was here when I lost you. The only reason I didn't follow you to death, was him..."

Dean reached into his pocket and looked at the small old photo. It was him and Roman, the Samoan stroked his messy hair in a gesture full of love. Dean loved it when Roman treated him like a little puppy.

Ironically that picture had been taken by Seth.

"Only once did Seth tried to stroke my hair and I hit his hand. I'll never let him do that, I'll never let anyone do it. Only you can do it Roman. Only you."

Another deafening thunder was heard and Dean jumped from the fright, but what really froze his bones was what happened next.

"I know." It was the answer.

Dean dropped his glass. That voice was unmistakable. The auburn-haired man was frozen. Was his imagination playing tricks on him? Was the guilt so hard that it was now tricking his mind this way?

Dean shook his head. Roman was dead. He had been buried a month ago, at a ceremony where he was expelled by Jimmy and Jay who now hated him.

"You have not even visited my grave," Roman's voice spoke as bitterly as ever. "Because it was a relief for you to get rid of me. Now you have a great time in my own bed with the man I used to call my best friend."

Dean turned violently looking for the voice but there was nothing. Only the curtain swaying to the beat of the night wind.

Dean was breathing heavily. How was it possible? This was his first glass of whiskey, he was not drunk. How could he imagine such a thing?

Dean decided to go inside the house. Seth had a night shift at the clinic where he was a nurse. Dean hated the night shifts. Without Seth, Dean's only companion was his own conscience, and hearing that voice he realized it was not a good company.

Dean started looking around the house. He needed to find the source of that voice. The thunders were heard even though he was now inside the house.

He walked to the mini bar and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around in alarm, but there was nothing. A glass fell off the shelf making Dean jump at the loud sound. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Was he losing his mind?

"If the guilty feeling was an animal, it would be an octopus. You know, all slimy and twisted and with a lot of tentacles wrapped around your guts, squeezing you tightly", Roman's voice sounded so close and so full of resentment.

And as always Roman was right. That's how Dean felt now. Asphyxiated by the invisible tentacles of his faults.

"I wanted to be there in your service but your cousins, your whole family kicked me out. I..." Dean was looking everywhere, searching for Roman's voice, but there was no one there.

"You didn't try to go any more. You have not tried to go now that my family is not there watching", Roman's voice was accusing.

"Because I feel unworthy, because..." Dean's voice cracked.

"Because despite how much you denied it, how much you grew indignant every time I accused you of being unfaithful, my words were true and I found you in a motel room having sex with your lover".

Dean shook his head repeatedly in an automatic motion. He realized he was crying softly. He wanted to deny it, wanted so much to deny it.

But it was true, that night he was having sex with Seth in a cheap motel room. Another thunder rumbled in the night and Dean felt shivers all over his body.

"Forgive me!" Dean yelled, pulling his hair and looking where the voice came from, No one was there. Again.

"I was only unfaithful to you that night. It was just that night. I... I didn't think it through...I didn't know what I was doing...I don't know why I made such a stupid mistake..."

And Dean didn't know what to say more than that because no matter how hard he tried to justify himself, he couldn't. The Ohioan wanted so much to exculpate himself and to lighten the weight of his conscience. Maybe then his mind would stop making him hear the voice of a man who wasn't alive.

"Much less did you think I would take my life", Roman said bitterly. "It's what happens when you love someone in the stupid way I loved you. That you don't see a life without your loved one. That your heart and soul cannot swallow a betrayal. But, what would you know about stuff like that?"

That was when Dean snapped.

"Don't you dare!" Dean stood and looked at the curtain still swaying in the wind. "I loved you! I loved you madly. You were my whole life. I loved you so damn much that I died with you that night. What's left of me is an empty shell. _I still love you_! I'm going to love you forever!"

"That's why you open your legs for him in _MY_ bed every fucking night".

"Seth is a good man! If I do something stupid, it would kill him too! I cannot ruin another life... a good person's life who fucking loves me!" Dean was screaming in despair.

"Seth is such a good person that he didn't hesitate to fuck you in a cheap motel room even though you were the boyfriend of his supposed best friend. Even knowing that I loved you with my heart and soul. Even knowing that your betrayal would kill me. Seth is trash and you're no better than him. You two are actually perfect for each other."

"I love you Roman, for God sake! I made a mistake and my conscience punishes me again and again, because I still love you!" Dean dropped down onto the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"You never loved me, you only feigned a feeling to obtain something in exchange. I was your way out of that shitty life that I saved you from. And it was something effective. Now you live here, in my apartment because I trusted you so much that I put you in the papers of all my belongings!" Roman's voice was getting closer and closer.

"I don't want your things. I will return everything to your family... when they talk to me", Dean hid his face on his knees.

"Aww do you want redemption, Deano?" Roman's voice sounded malicious. And so fucking close.

"Yes, but I know I don't deserve it". Dean didn't dare to look.

A very loud thunder rumbled and a lightning fell. The power went out. The house was dark now, there was very little light coming through the window.

"You deserve no redemption but an exemplary punishment. You and the traitor that was my so called fucking best friend both deserve exemplary punishment".

Dean flinched when a lightning lit the sky for a brief moment. The auburn-haired man dared to look up and felt every hair on his body prick up. Roman's towering figure was standing in front of him.

It was a brief moment, but enough for Dean to recognize him. Roman wore the same clothes from the last day he saw him alive. Jeans, tight gray t-shirt and boots. His hair was loose and as long as the last time he had ran his hands through the soft locks. His smile was now a smirk, but still beautiful and radiant.

However, his brown eyes were gray now. And dark. Oh so fucking dark.

Dean looked at him in shock. Roman was as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps even more because there was something magical, mysterious and forbidden in his whole being. And an air of evil and revenge surrounded him.

Dean still loved him madly, even after all his mistakes, Dean loved him with adoration.

The auburn-haired man crawled toward the shape of his ex-boyfriend.

"I deserve it, punish me!"

Dean clung to Roman's feet and to his surprise and horror, he could feel the solidity of the body of a man who should not be in this world.

Roman bent down and another lightning lit the night. Roman's gaze was smug, the Samoan smirked.

"You're going to pay for what you did, my love", Roman stroked Dean's hair. The way the Ohioan liked it so much. "But first, I'm going to destroy your lover".

Roman gripped Dean's hair tight, forcing the Ohioan to look into his eyes. The Samoan tilted his face, bringing his lips closer to those of his ex-boyfriend.

Dean was mesmerized. The Ohioan pushed himself against the lips of the man he loved so much, forcing a messy kiss. Roman tightened his grip on Dean's hair more, the Ohioan moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Dean could not believe it, Roman was here and his lips and kisses felt the same. They made him tremble and warmed his body like no one else had ever been able to. Roman introduced his tongue and Dean as always gave himself into the feeling.

The kiss was passionate, violent, and sensual.

Lips and tongues rubbing hard together as Dean moaned. How much he had missed this feeling... How much he wished to be with Roman like this, to beg for his forgiveness, to surrender to him. The kiss was messy and full of repressed emotions. Anger, resentment, passion and love.

And Dean felt it. He was like a thirsty man walking through a desert and Roman's mouth was an oasis of pure water. He wanted to drown himself in the emotions those lips made him feel. Roman's lips were still soft and inviting. But now, they were forbidden and lustful.

His entire body shivered in ecstasy. Only Roman could make him feel like this.

Roman tugged at Dean's hair, ending the kiss. Dean looked at Roman and his gray eyes shone... literally. He definitely was a creature from another world. A demon of seduction. Perhaps an incubus.

The smirk was still on Roman's face, the Samoan knew he had full control of Dean and could do to him whatever he wanted.

"My little unfaithful whore", Roman said bitterly. "Sit down and see how I destroy your small, fragile lie of a life".

At that moment, the demon of seduction seemed more that a demon of punishment. Dean knew that Roman's words were a prophecy and that nothing good would come out of them.

Dean knew he and Seth were going to pay dearly for their sins.

* * *

 **If you didn't notice it, I changed my username on this site, now I am moonlight-reigns, lol is still me but with other name.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you like how this is going let me know what you think and encourage me with favs, follows or reviews. This week I will also update "The End of this Chapter" and the rolleigns fic if you are in that fandom. Remember to support other writers.**


	2. Two broken souls

Dean's whole body was shaking as he laid in the bed. He felt like a little boy again, covered with a blanket from head to toe. Trying to hide from the weight of his conscience... _from him._

His mind kept reminding him once again of all the things he tried so desperately to forget with a bottle of whiskey, or in the arms of his boyfriend.

 _"Who are you chatting with?" Roman snorted. "What a stupid question! It's Seth, isn't it?"_

 _"Uh, he wants us to go to the movies." Dean said casually._

 _"It's weird, I'm his best friend and yet he never invites me anywhere. We don't even have time to talk anymore because he's always busy." Roman looked at Dean, scrutinizing. "However for YOU, he always has time."_

 _"Maybe he already noticed the obvious, that you distrust him." Dean said defiantly. "I don't understand how you can be his friend if you seem to hate him and don't even trust him."_

 _Roman narrowed his eyes. "You know that Seth is the good guy, the charismatic, the one that works as a nurse so he helps others. Everyone thinks he's an angel and would believe anything that comes out of his mouth, even if it is not true."_

 _"Well, until recently Seth was all that to you too." Dean continued to argue. Roman's constant whining was tiring._

 _"Seth is a manipulator. He knows how to control everyone around him. How to victimize and generate sympathy for himself. He is the pied piper and you all are the rats that follow him, dancing at the symphony he plays for you all. Everyone but me. I have realized the reality. However my word is worth nothing against of his who you all seem to love. My own fucking boyfriend doesn't believe in me!"_

 _"I think you're jealous of Seth and that's wrong. He's charismatic and popular. Everyone loves him. You on the other hand...You are reserved, shy, you have a hard time interacting with others. And when you get close to others it feels forced." Dean said in an annoyed tone. "I think you're just projecting your insecurities on Seth because he's what you want to be."_

 _Roman clenched his fists in anger. "No Dean! You're wrong. I prefer to be reserved. At least I am not fake and a manipulative person. And who is projecting his insecurities on the other is YOU. I am obviously not enough for you, and you would like me to be like him. But that's impossible Dean... I'm not fake."_

 _"If you go on like this you're going to be left alone!"_

 _"You're saying you're going to leave me!" Roman's voice was filled with rage._

 _"I'm saying that everyone is going to leave you!" Dean rebuked. "No one wants to be around a bitter person. I don't have time for this. The movie will begin in an hour, I have to go now."_

 _"You're really going with him!" Roman was livid._

 _"Of course! You're not my owner, Roman and certainly you're not going to pick my friends or my activities for me." Dean said defiantly. "Stay here with your bitterness and your envy. I hope someday you can see Seth for the great person that he really is. I am sure he will not hold any grudges."_

 _With that said, Dean took his keys and left, leaving Roman alone and frustrated._

"I didn't think things would end like that, Ro. I thought you'd reconsider," Dean trembled underneath the blankets violently.

The auburn-haired man felt the soft caress. Roman's big hands had that advantage, he could feel them even under the layer of sheets that covered him, even under the layer of remorse that enveloped him.

"Very nice way for you to make me reconsider." Roman's deep voice mesmerized him. "Spreading your legs for your lover in a cheap motel room. Nah, I have to thank you. Because now that I think about it, that night I did reconsider my entire life with you."

Man, that hurt. Roman's words were the worst punishment, making him feel low and despicable. Reminding him of the reasons that drove his beloved to suicide.

"I'll never forgive myself, Ro. Ever. Seth fell in love with me. I don't know how it happened. Neither of us meant to hurt you. It was you who pushed us."

"I pushed you in the bed with another man? Just because he fell in love with you? The nerve of yours! You know what? I had a lot of men and women who wanted to sleep with me while you left me to go be with your lover, but I kept my dick inside my pants out of respect for you! Nothing justifies what you did to me!"

"You're right, Roman. It's my fault. I was mad at you because of our arguments and you constantly being suspicious of me. And when Seth told me he was in trouble and told me to come see him at that motel where that bastard left him...I was just going to help him. But I was so angry with you and tired and Seth was so sweet...One thing led to another. It's my fault!"

"Of course it's your fault! But it's his too. I doubt that Sami Zayn guy of all people had been the monster he made everyone believe he was. He did it all to win the sympathy and sorrow of you all. All that surrounds Seth is a huge lie and it is so fucking unfair that no one can ever expose him for the rat that he really is. Even after my death, our close friends believe that I was crazy and he was the good guy. The fucking victim." Roman said in pain, "But I'm already dead. I no longer care what others think. I just want you and him to pay."

Roman ripped off the sheets, leaving Dean uncovered and more vulnerable than ever. The Ohioan crawled back until he was cornered against the back of the bed. He could make out the figure of his ex-boyfriend in every flash of lightning and his gray eyes which were shining in the dim light.

Roman was moving like a big cat. His imposing figure was now menacing. Roman crawled with subtle grace towards Dean and the auburn-haired man was in terror. Dean remembered with guilt as in this very same bed, Roman used to approach him with gentleness when they used to unite their bodies and souls in the most pure act of love.

Now Roman was stalking him.

"The lunatic fringe is afraid." Roman sneered.

"You're dead! You cannot be here!" Dean tried to reason... Maybe this would make Roman disappear. Make the craziness end.

"Oh, I am dead. And I should definitely not be here." Roman now had Dean cornered against the back of the bed. Their faces close together, both arms of the Samoan surrounding his ex-boyfriend's body. "But my soul can't find the peace knowing that you and that asshole enjoy the fact that you two got rid of me. I cannot rest in peace, not without making you pay first!"

An even louder thunder than the previous ones rumbled and it was such a rumble that Dean screamed, or at least he thought he did. His mouth was open but he didn't know if he made a sound.

Roman's smug smirk showed the pleasure his ex-boyfriend felt when he looked at Dean all frightened and guilty.

"Your soul cannot rest in peace because of me," Dean's voice was broken. "Mine neither, and it's my fault...It's all my fault."

Roman smirked as if Dean's words didn't mean anything. One of his hands gently stroked his messy hair.

Dean shuddered. It was a simple caress and yet it was powerful enough to ignite his entire being... How was that possible if he was still terrified of the presence in front of him?

Roman put his other hand on Dean's thigh, stroking it softly. "Do you like it, baby boy? Do you still like it?"

Dean could not speak so he just nodded as a pitiful moan left his lips.

"If I didn't know you're just a worthless whore, I'd even think I am special to you," Roman said mockingly.

"Roman please..." Dean said, a sob escaping his lips.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you say a single word. I don't want to hear your lies. The only words you're going to utter are _more Roman, fuck me Roman_."

Roman buried his face in Dean's neck and sucked hard. Dean moaned in pain and pleasure. Then Roman bit the same spot, a deep bite that even drew some blood.

"Arg!" Dean screamed in pain.

"Easy," Roman licked the wound, one of his hands now caressing Dean's crotch. "I know how you like sex."

Dean wanted to talk but Roman had given him an order and for some reason Dean could do no more but obey. Roman was now sucking and biting one of his shoulders while his hands unzipped the Ohioan's pants.

 _It was not just sex Ro, we made love._ Dean thought but didn't say it. He knew his words would sound empty to Roman.

A soft laugh came from Roman's lips. Finally the Samoan had freed the crotch of the auburn-haired man.

"You're already hard and all wet for me, uh?"

Roman's voice was so sexy, dominant and full of power. Dean shuddered to the last fiber of his being as he nodded repeatedly.

Roman released the hard cock of his former boyfriend which was bathed in precum. He gently stroked the length.

"You're so easy, Dean." Roman grabbed Dean's shirt and tore it apart in two pieces.

The room had huge windows. Roman stood up and moved the curtains so a small halo of light could enter. Now Dean could see the figure of his ex-boyfriend better.

Roman slowly removed his shirt, revealing his abdomen and the beautiful tattoo that adorned his broad chest and one of his arms. Dean looked at him in amazement. The Samoan ran a hand through his long hair and smiled smugly at his ex-boyfriend. He took off his pants, revealing his crotch and his strong legs.

Dean did not want to think about the absurdity of the situation. The absurd thing that was his dead boyfriend apparently could touch him kiss him and even... fuck him.

Roman stroked his manhood without taking his gaze away from his ex-boyfriend. The raven-haired man was literally eye-fucking Dean as he continued stroking his now hard cock. Dean gasped at the scene, it was so mesmerizing. His own member was painfully hard.

"Don't even dare to touch yourself!" Roman ordered.

Dean gulped nodding repeatedly.

"You want my dick on you, Deano?" Roman sped up the caresses on his own dick. "Or you want to suck it."

"I want to worship you," Dean said in that same pitiful and needy voice.

"It would have been nice if you had wanted that when I was alive." Roman smirked. "But you took me for granted. I gave you my unconditional love and you chose to believe his lies, you still do it. You don't deserve my touch, my kisses. You don't deserve that I put my cock anywhere near your tainted body."

Dean never felt like this before. It was true that he was always crazy about Roman and loved him. But Roman was always a gentle lover and although the Samoan was dominant, it was never humiliating.

Dean wanted to crawl and beg for some of his attention. His body was in flames of desire, of lust. He wanted Roman inside him, he wanted Roman to ruin him completely.

"Make love to me, Roman," Dean begged.

"Love? You're just a whore. I'm not going to give you something you don't deserve, but I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Roman's words were like daggers to Dean's heart. Roman didn't love him anymore. Actually, he hated him. He wanted revenge and he was going to fuck Dean like he was nothing but a whore. A worthless whore.

And the guilt was so big that Dean didn't know if Roman was right.

Roman climbed onto the bed again and Dean was anxious. The Ohioan lunged toward his ex-boyfriend for a kiss but Roman turned his face, smirking at him. Dean was so wide eyed, surprised and hurt by this act.

Roman grabbed Dean by the hair and threw him to the bed. Dean's face crashed into the soft fabric of the mattress. Just like that... like he was nothing but a thing Roman would use to satisfy a need.

"You will only have what I want to give you, as I want to give it to you and whenever I want". Roman said in an authoritative tone.

"Whatever you want, Roman" Again the needy voice.

Roman lifted Dean's hips and licked his fingers, shortly after Roman was fingering the auburn-haired man. Dean moaned with pleasure. If anyone knew his body and every place and corner that made him shudder, it was Roman.

Roman introduced more fingers and was now hitting Dean's sweet spot directly and this made the Ohioan whine out of control.

"Roman... nngghh... Romannnn..."

Dean gasped and moaned. Roman pulled his fingers out and Dean shivered in anticipation. He couldn't believe that after so long, after believing that he had lost him forever, Roman was going to claim his body.

 _It's only my body. He no longer wants my heart. He no longer loves me like I love him and it's all my fault._ Dean thought in despair.

Roman lined up his member and began to fill Dean. The Ohioan bit his lower lip in pure pleasure. Only Roman's cock was capable of making him feel like this. Roman was once again claiming what was his by right and Dean enjoyed it.

Although there was a sense of dissatisfaction with knowing that Roman was only using him.

Roman filled him completely. Dean clenched his fists on the sheets.

"Roman, Roman, I..."

 _Smack_

"Don't you dare say anything," Roman's voice sounded angry. "I don't want to hear your lies. Shut up and take this cock like the whore that you are!"

And now Dean understood Roman's vengeance. The Samoan was making him feel despicable and at the same time Dean was unable to get away from him. Dean loved him madly, and wanted this. And Roman's vengeance would be to humiliate him in return for giving him, which he had previously received as a proof of love.

And he was right in that vengeance because Dean would let Roman humiliate him if that meant to feel him again.

But then... What would be Roman's revenge against Seth?

Dean couldn't think anymore when he felt Roman thrusting. The Samoan knew him perfectly. Over and over he hit the point that made Dean crazy.

"Roman, oh yes!" Dean moaned in pure pleasure.

"You feel so good, you dirty whore." Roman groaned out.

Roman tightly gripped the Ohioan's hips, leaving the mark of his big hands on the skin of his ex-boyfriend.

Again and again, Roman thrusted inside Dean and they both moaned with pleasure. Dean's tightness was exactly the same the last time they did it, when there was still love between them.

But... _Was there no love?_

Roman continued thrusting and Dean kept pushing against his ex-boyfriend's cock. There was more thunders and lightning but Dean could no longer hear them, he could only hear the sound of their sweating bodies colliding. The guttural and sensual groans of his ex-boyfriend. His own moans of pure pleasure.

Dean didn't need to touch his own aching member. He was about to explode just because the sensations Roman's dick made him feel. The Samoan was close, Dean knew it. Both surrendered completely at the sensations and climaxed almost at the same time. Dean shouting the Samoan's name in ecstasy.

Roman pulled his cock out of Dean's body. The rain was ceasing. Roman left Dean on the bed as if what happened between them meant nothing. He dressed up quickly and opened the huge window.

Dean was mesmerized by the imposing figure of the man he still loved... of the man he had lost.

"Now that I used you as the whore that you are, I leave my leftovers to Seth. Anyway, I know he won't enjoy them." Roman smirked. "He will pay, and my vengeance against him will begin at dawn."

Roman looked at Dean with disdain as the Ohioan was something of no value and never a single glance could convey such contempt. Dean felt like he was the worst of the whores. He couldn't believe that someone who once loved him with devotion now despised him so much.

Roman said nothing else and went out of the window. Dean stood up and ran towards Roman but there was nothing, the Samoan had disappeared.

Dean used his discarded clothes to clean himself up in a pitiful act. All this was so weird... Had his solitude and guilt made him hallucinate all this?

Dean was confused and very tired, his body was satisfied but his soul was deeply hurt. His heart ached for the man he lost, for the love that now was pure hatred. Roman's cold gaze and contempt made his heart bleed. Being used as a worthless thing, only for pleasure when he was previously loved and worshipped by that man broke his heart in thousand pieces.

"Your revenge is horrible, Ro... But it is only a reflection of your soul. Tormented by the pain I caused you." Dean said with sadness. He laid down on the bed as he began to cry.

Dean was crying disconsolately. All the pleasure now was only pain and guilt.

"But even if the only thing I can get after you take my body is a deep pain, I will gladly let you do this to me all over again," Dean sobbed hard, "I still love you."

He continued crying until he fell asleep.

 **...**

Dean felt someone moving his body. He had apparently fallen asleep still naked. Maybe it had all been a dream, a hallucination of his conscience and guilt.

"I'm home now, my love." Seth's voice sounded lively. "It was terrible last night. The storm made everyone crazy."

Dean unraveled his body from the middle of the sheets. Sitting in front of his boyfriend.

"You had a lot of work?" Dean asked, scratching his head.

But his answer was Seth's confused face that held the expressions of shock and disappointment.

"What were you doing last night?" Seth's voice was pure pain and anger.

"I was here... sleeping. I've been here all night." Dean said without understanding anything.

"Are you cheating on me?" Seth demanded angrily.

The nurse pulled Dean out of bed and led him in front of the large closet mirror. Dean watched in horror as his eyes found his body covered in marks, hickies and bites. The marks of Roman's hands on his hips, proof of the fact that he had not hallucinated a thing.

"How could you?" Seth claimed hysterical. "In our own house!"

Dean was speechless. How could he explain this? How he was going to explain that his ex-boyfriend came back from the other world to get his revenge? How he was going to explain that he let Roman use him like he was a whore? Besides, who would believe such a thing?

Now, watching Seth fume in anger and pain, Dean understood why Roman said his vengeance against Seth would begin at dawn.

* * *

 **This has been another episode, now you know more or less how will be Roman's vengeance, although you have to remember that Roman made it clear that this was only the beginning of his revenge. Let me know your opinion on this episode. And as always if you are enjoying this story, please support me with fav, follows and reviews.**

 **And as always please remember to support other writers, there are lots of talented writers around here that need your support.** **Have a good day.**


	3. Guiltiness

**It's been 84 years**

* * *

Dean looked back at his reflection in pure horror. It was all insane. Roman had come back but... who would believe him?

He looked at Seth, his boyfriend's chocolate eyes reflecting the pain of betrayal. At that moment, Dean remembered Roman. Poetic justice. The Samoan had a similar expression of pain when he had discovered Dean's unfaithfulness.

No, not really. Dean remembered the pain in Roman's eyes, it was like seeing two deep wells of endless sadness. Roman didn't deserve what Dean did to him and now his dead boyfriend was taking revenge on the wrong person. Seth didn't deserve this either.

"I... I..." Dean tried to talk.

The door bell rang again and again. It should be someone they knew if the concierge had let them in. Seth swallowed his anger and went to the door.

Dean got dressed as fast as possible, his mind still struggling to process what was happening.

As he stepped out into the living room, Nia, one of Roman's cousins was accompanying Jimmy.

"The useless concierge let you both come here!" Seth complained.

"Maybe because our family owns half the condominium." Jimmy said angrily.

Nia handed a folder to Seth. "I am taking the case of my cousin's death. We are appealing to the insurer because we want to recover Roman's possessions."

"All things now belong to my boyfriend. Your cousin died and your only concern is material shit?" Seth snapped.

"The nerve you have," Jimmy said indignantly. "You were his best friend. You betrayed Roman in the worst possible way alongside this asshole standing behind you."

Seth looked at Dean who was now dressed.

"And now you live in his house without the slightest regard and respect." Nia added, "Not that either of you know the meaning of that word."

"It's not about the money, it's about justice." Jimmy added as he turned his eyes towards Dean now, "You killed my cousin and you're not going to sit on his grave and enjoy his money. You're worthless and you have to go back to the trash that you belong to. I remember that Seth was always taking money from Roman. Of course that's the only thing you both wanted. We would prefer to donate his stuff to charity rather than have you two continue to enjoy the things you have because of the person you both killed."

"You speak of Roman as if he was some sort of saint! fucking bitter and jealous! Roman was violent. You couldn't reason with him. Am I wrong?" Seth said spitefully.

"And that's your justification?" Jimmy complained. "If Dean and you fell in love, you could have been honest and tell him the truth. Roman would hate you, but he would be alive. Instead, you became lovers and betrayed my cousin."

"We didn't kill anyone!" Seth screamed. "Roman committed suicide, but you are as blinded by anger as Roman was and cannot see the fucking reality! Anyways, the law protects Dean so I want yoi both to get out of this house!"

"Don't." Dean spoke. "They are right. I'm going to give them back everything."

"What the hell!" Seth said indignantly. "They just want to manipulate you by using the guilt you feel for Roman's death! You KNOW that Roman pushed you to this! He was already unstable, it was a matter of time before either he hurt himself or hurt someone else."

"It doesn't matter Seth! I'll give everything back." Dean insisted. "They're right. I feel guilty about what happened to Roman."

"By the hickies and bites you have on your neck, I see how guilty you feel," Nia said with disgust. "It hurts me to think that we ever trusted you, Dean. You never deserved that, much less Roman's love."

"The folder is there, we'll see you in court soon." Jimmy said as he and Nia left the apartment.

Seth started to kick the couch. "This day couldn't fucking get any worse! First I discover that you are cheating on me, and now Roman's family wants to take revenge on me through you. They know that I am not going through a good financial situation. Being a nurse is not the best job in the world. They do the same thing that Roman did, rub it in my face that he fucking helped me. Roman was full of flaws but since he's dead, no one dares to say anything about him."

"It was Roman." Dean decided to tell the truth. "Roman was here last night and we made love."

"And that's the best excuse you have?" Seth asked in disbelief. "Did Roman come back from the dead because he was horny? Are you fucking going to tell me who ACTUALLY was here with you?"

"It was him, you must believe me. I know it sounds absurd but..." Dean tried to explain.

"How do you expect me to believe you! Dead people don't come back. At least come up with a sensible lie!" Seth was screaming in anger.

"You can ask if anyone came in the middle of the storm!" Dean shouted, "Ask the concierge!"

"If the concierge wasn't a horrible old man, I'd think you might cheat on me with him. But taking into account where Roman got you from, perhaps you wanted to go back to your old ways!" Seth screamed too.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seth was throwing his past into his face.

"You're doing the same thing that Roman did. He accused me of being unfaithful, he was always angry and paranoid...We were always fighting!" Dean whimpered. "You were supposed to be different."

"You were supposed to be faithful!" Seth spat. "Roman deserved what we did to him, but I... I don't deserve this and you still have the nerve to pull out this kind of absurd story outta your ass?"

Dean felt a sting to his heart for causing Seth this pain. He gently approached him. He put his hand on the younger man's face but Seth pushed him away. Dean lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Tell me who it was! If you're so sure the concierge didn't see anything, it sure is someone who lives in this building." Several tears came from Seth's eyes. "What did he say to you? He convinced you that you should not be with me because of guilt? That's why you want to give your stuff to Roman's family?"

"It's no use telling you the truth if you will not believe me!" Dean got to his feet.

Seth was crying. "If you did it once, you will always do it. It's your nature."

"You always said that we weren't unfaithful. That what happened was an act of desperation of two people who were being pressured by their current partners," Dean complained. "And now you tell me it's my nature? It takes two people to be unfaithful and Roman was your friend too!"

"I was finished with Sami when we did it. I was desperate and abandoned in a motel room. I never cited you for sex because I'm not like that. If anyone had to stop that from happeneing, it was you! And you didn't because you evidently wanted to take revenge on Roman. I just wanted to feel loved...I wanted validation!" Seth cried.

"We were both wrong!" Dean shouted.

Seth ran to the kitchen and took a knife, Dean was looking at him stunned. What was he planning to do with that?

"That's what you want, right?" Seth drew the knife to his wrist. "All those who love you must suffer the same fate!"

This act triggered something in Dean. He remebered Roman's last night:

 _"Roman I can explain! I..." Dean tried to speak._

 _After Roman caught them in the motel room, the Samoan had thrown them both out of bed and hit Seth in the face. Then he looked at Dean with a mixture of hate and disappointment. Dean didn't know what to say or do. He was stunned. Roman grabbed him by the shoulders. Dean thought that Roman would hit him and when everything seemed to indicate that would happen, Roman released Dean._

 _"You denied it for so long and look at yourself!" Roman spat bitterly._

 _"How did you know?" Was the only thing Dean could say?_

 _"That's all that matters to you, how I knew. I followed you Dean. I had to because of my 'irrational jealousy'... everyone thinks I'm losing my mind! But look at you, I was always right. I can't believe this!" Roman shouted and started to kick the bedside table._

 _Dean recoiled at Roman's rage. The table was paying for his sins, those blows could be directed towards him. Roman screamed incoherently and kicked the table over and over again until he tore it to pieces._

 _"That's why Dean is with me!" Seth shouted. "Just look at you. Who could love someone like that? You are crazy!"_

 _"I think you're right, I'm crazy. After this, nothing makes sense!" Roman left the room._

 _Dean reacted and began to dress quickly._

 _"I'm hurt, Dean. You must help me go to a hospital!" Seth tried to reason with him._

 _"You're not dying Seth!" Dean shouted and left the room._

 _Bad luck followed him that night. Dean had arrived in a taxi at the motel and not in his car, and no cab stopped at his call. And his cell phone was dead. It took almost two hours for Dean to get to the apartment. And he didn't even know what he was going to find there._

 _It was dark, Dean turned on the lights and what he saw was frightening: a trail of chaos. Everything was destroyed as if it had been attacked by a wild animal. The minibar was in pieces, the bottles and glasses broken and the smell of alcohol flooded the house. Dean wondered if it was a good idea to look for Roman. But this was all his fault...he had to. The auburn-haired man advanced to the room._

 _As he entered his whole being shook in horror. Roman stood in front of the mirror, laughing, with a weapon to his temple. His movements were erratic, Dean knew Roman well and realized that the Samoan was drunk._

 _"Ro... Rome please leave the gun," Dean said softly._

 _The sound of his voice made Roman jump and the weapon moved in a way that seemed to be fired. Dean gave a startled gasp of shock._

 _"By god Roman, I know that what I did has no justification but... please don't do this. I am not worth it"_

 _Roman looked at Dean and stroked his own face with the weapon, "Of course you are not worth it. You are not worth anything, you traitor."_

 _Dean knew how dangerous this was but he couldn't lose Roman. Despite the awfulness of his actions, he still loved him. Maybe he had lost Roman for good after this, but he couldn't allow Roman to take his own life. So the Ohioan started walking very slowly towards his boyfriend._

 _"If you take another step I'll shoot," Roman pointed to his head._

 _Dean was terrified. This was the end result of all the fights, all the issues. The jealousy of Roman and his own weakness which ended in him being in Seth's bed. Dean didn't think Roman would be so unstable. And realizing what was really happening was his awakening. Seeing Roman about to do something like this made him realize how much he still loved him despite cheating on him just now._

 _"I beg you, Roman. I will leave… go away... after what I have done I won't bother you but please I beg you, don't do this!" Dean was crying._

 _"You think I didn't think of that?" A tear rolled down Roman's cheek. "I thought about getting you out of my life like the treacherous rat you are but I love you so much, so much, I cannot do that. But I cannot live with you either, your presence reminds me of betrayal. How long you two have been laughing at me, huh?"_

 _"Roman please, it was only tonight."_

 _Roman started to laugh bitterly and aimed the gun at his temple again. "I don't want to live with you and I don't want to live without you. So the best thing is not to live anymore, so I won't have to know that you are happy with your lover and that everyone will support you both because of how you have painted me as the bad guy."_

 _Roman was not a braggart and he was definitely not lying. Dean knelt down. "Please don't do it". But Roman seemed not to hear him, perhaps he was too drunk to think clearly._

 _"I don't know if I should shoot my head for my stupidity to fall for your web of lies, or shoot my heart because it is stupid enough to love you even after what you just did."_

 _Dean cried desperately, "Please Roman please don't do it!"_

 _Roman smiled at Dean, eyes clouded with alcohol. "Better shoot my heart for having loved a lying traitor. I love you Dean."_

 _Dean heard the sound of the trigger and couldn't contain himself. In a quick and desperate movement he threw himself at Roman when he heard the weapon being detonated. Dean held the Samoan's arm and sighed in relief. He probably stopped Roman's attempt to kill himself. But when he looked at his boyfriend, he realized that he had not avoided anything._

 _Blood gushed from his chest and Roman tried to breathe. Dean screamed in terror. In desperation he picked up Roman's phone and dialed 911. He indicated the address in the midst of the crying and saw how life was getting extinguished from the man he loved._

 _"Why Roman? Why?" Dean was in a sea of tears._

 _Roman didn't move his lips, instead he blinked a few times. Until he stopped and Dean was all over the body of the man he loved crying disconsolately. Shortly afterwards with help from the landlord, paramedics and police entered the apartment. It was difficult to separate Dean from Roman's body._

 _"He's dead," one of the paramedics said._

 _"NO!" Dean shouted._

 _The Ohioan ran to the kitchen and took a knife. All he wanted was to die. One of the cops ran after him._

 _"Listen, don't do it"._

 _"Shut up! You don't know how I feel, he took his own life because of me, because I... I betrayed him..." Dean said as he held the knife near his throat._

 _"My God what is this?" Another of the paramedics said scared._

 _"Let me through!" Seth pushed his way through the cops and paramedics._

 _"Roman killed himself, for what we did, it's my fault!" Dean held the knife to his throat._

 _"It's not your fault!" Seth shouted at Dean. "He was crazy and the proof is that he took his own life and I won't let him take yours too!"_

 _"I don't want to live anymore! Without him, I don't want to live!" Dean shouted in the midst of tears._

 _"Then Roman will be responsible for three deaths," Seth said decisively. "If you take your life, I will do the same. I love you Dean and I've always loved you and I never wanted this to happen, but I will not let Roman's bitterness destroy you any further. Please give me the knife."_

 _Seth walked to Dean despite police warnings. Dean watched the younger man come toward him._

 _"Please Dean, do it for me. You already lost someone you loved and you're going to lose even more people if you do that. Give me the knife, don't kill me too."_

 _Dean dropped to the floor and handed the knife to Seth. The younger man hugged Dean and rocked him gently. Police and paramedics proceeded to do their job._

"NOO!" Dean yelled and Seth dropped the knife.

"Dean, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you but I can't bear to know that you have done this to me." Seth said with a pleading look.

"I won't do it anymore. I know you don't believe me but it won't not happen again. I do not want to lose you too. I can't!" Dean cried.

"We're going to be together and you're not going to give them this apartment or anything else. It's the least you can do for me after you betrayed me like this. I'm going to investigate who was here, Dean. I'm going to find that bastard." Seth said as he cried. "I will find him and he will pay."

"You won't find anything because dead people don't leave a trace." Dean said as he hugged Seth.

"That's why I know that whoever was with you is alive. From the traces he left on your body."

Dean didn't want to continue arguing. At least Seth was calmer.

"Are you going to leave me?" Dean asked fearfully.

"Never. That is something all those who love you have in common. No matter what you do, we can't let you go. Roman preferred to die than be without you."

"And you?" Dean was afraid to ask.

"I would die if I didn't have you but..." Seth said softly. "I think I can correct the mistakes that Roman made with you. He didn't do what was necessary to teach you to be faithful. He didn't tame you at all..."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said in surprise.

"You're going to learn to be faithful." Set said with a lost look.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the delay. I am still busy with this thing of my thesis and my graduation. If someone is still reading this please let me know what your opinions on this chapter and what you think Seth will do to educate Dean?**

 **Thanks a lot.**


End file.
